godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Zedus
|copyrighticon = Unknown or No Trademark.png |image = Zedusvc2.jpg |caption =Zedus as he is seen in Gamera: The Brave |name = |species = Amphibious Reptile |nicknames = None |height = |length = |weight =25,000 tons |forms = None |controlled = None |relationships = None |allies = None |enemies = Toto |created =To be added |portrayed =To be added |firstappearance = Gamera: The Brave |latestappearance = Gamera: The Brave |suits =ShodaiJidasu |roar = More Roars }} Zedus (ジーダス , Jīdasu) is a sea lizard created by Daiei that first appeared in the 2005 Gamera film, Gamera: The Brave. Appearance Zedus is a large aquatic saurian . He strongly resembles Jirass from Ultraman. He also has vestigial "fins" from his head and his tail. He also has a rather long and powerful tail. History Heisei Series ''Gamera: The Brave'' A man-eating monster from the depths of the ocean, Zedus attacked several ships at sea before finally making landfall, causing all sorts of damage. Fortunately for what remained of the city, Toto, the young Gamera found and raised by a young boy, appeared. Zedus unleashed its spear-like tongue on Toto while they battled. After several missed, Toto grabbed the tongue and held on as it pulled back into his maw. The creature was blasted in face with a ball of fire, sending the monster into the sea below. Zedus returned in full force, attacking the complex that Toto was being held in before unleashing his wrath on the rest of Nagoya. The two clashed once again, and like before, Zedus was quickly getting the upper hand. Overpowering the turtle with brutality, the creature tossed Toto into a building. The hero's body now stuck in the building, Zedus began to climb up. Zedus had no idea that Toto had just been empowered by the jewel that gave him birth and was knocked off of the building by the flying Toto. Quickly getting to his feet, he lashed out with his tongue yet again, this time impaling it through Toto’s shoulder. As the two struggled on, Toto ripped the tongue in half and unleashed a powerful fire ball. The ball of flames quickly engulfed the creature and blew it to bloody pieces. Zedus battles Gamera twice in the film. The first against a much smaller quadraped "Toto", in which Toto grabs his tongue after it launches past him, grabbing it and spewing flame up into Zedus' mouth. The second, and final time, Toto is severely trounced by Zedus, being he doesn't have access to his whole power. After receiving it from the red stone his egg was found upon, he gains the power to fly and spew fireballs. After Zedus bites Toto's shoulder and launches his tongue through it, Toto powers up, rips the tongue in half and incinerates it. Toto then launches a fireball which obliterates Zedus. Abilities Zedus fights almost exclusively with his claws, teeth and tail. His most powerful weapon is his elongated tongue which he can launch in a spear-like attack, reminiscent of fellow Gamera foe Barugon. Zedus can also jump high and far through the air. Gallery Zedus Concept.jpg|Zedus concept art Toto and Zedus Behind the scenes.jpg Img 607556 48478973 1.jpeg 47.jpg Zedus.jpg Zedus_2.jpg Zedus_3.jpg e0034633_1624412.jpg img_4.jpeg Poll Do you like Zedus? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Non-Toho Monsters Category:Aquatic Creatures